gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vehicle Formats
This page gives a complete list of all files for used by the PC editions of GTA games to configure vehicles. GTA 1 Vehicles are simple, 2D images (called "sprites") which are stored in the .gry and .g24 file archives for each level. Most vehicles use small graphical overlays (called "deltas") to apply damage to vehicles, as well as represent door animations. All their performance settings are also contained in these files, as well as the index for which engine sound they will use. Engine sounds are stored in the .raw files, which are indexed via the .sdt files. Vehicle File List * gta1\gtadata\style001.gry - Liberty City, 8-bit display mode. * gta1\gtadata\style002.gry - San Andreas, 8-bit display mode. * gta1\gtadata\style003.gry - Vice City, 8-bit display mode. * gta1\gtadata\style001.g24 - Liberty City, 24-bit display mode. * gta1\gtadata\style002.g24 - San Andreas, 24-bit display mode. * gta1\gtadata\style003.g24 - Vice City, 24-bit display mode * gta1\gtadata\audio\level001.raw - Liberty City audio. * gta1\gtadata\audio\level002.raw - San Andreas audio. * gta1\gtadata\audio\level003.raw - Vice City audio. * gta1\gtadata\audio\level001.sdt - Liberty City audio index. * gta1\gtadata\audio\level002.sdt - San Andreas audio index. * gta1\gtadata\audio\level003.sdt - Vice City audio index. GTA2 Uses similar technology to GTA1. Vehicles are still sprites with deltas but their performance is stored in the "nyc.gci" text data file which is used by all levels. Vehicle File List * gta2\data\nyc.gci - vehicle perfomance, text data. This section is incomplete. GTA 3 Vehicles are 3D models with thousands of polygons (*.dff) and using textures approaching one megapixel in size (*.txd), both of which are stored in the "gta3.img" file archive. In addition to these visual formats, vehicles use an additional collision model which is stored in the "vehicles.col" collision dictionary. Many aspects of vehicle performance and behaviour are stored in text data files, such as the "handling.cfg" file, as well as various files which set the type of pedestrians which will use each vehicle. Vehicle File List * GTAIII\data\handling.cfg - vehicle perfomance, some animation settings, text data. * GTAIII\models\gta3.img - contains visual model and textures. * GTAIII\models\vehicles.col - contains all vehicle collision models. * GTAIII\data\carcols.dat - contains vehicle colors. GTA VC Uses very similar technology and formats to GTA3. Vehicle visual models, textures, collision models and behaviour use almost identical formats and filenames to GTA3. There are some significant changes to vehicle performance (handling.cfg) with a new "SuspensionAntiDive" parameter and whole new sections for Boat data, Bike data and Flying data. Vehicle File List * Grand Theft Auto Vice City\data\handling.cfg - vehicle perfomance, text data. * Grand Theft Auto Vice City\models\gta3.img - contains visual model and textures. * Grand Theft Auto Vice City\models\vehicles.col - contains all vehicle collision models. * Grand Theft Auto Vice City\data\carcols.dat - contains vehicle colors. GTA SA Is based on GTAVC technology but makes a lot of significant changes. Visual models are now combined with collision models and the capabilities of collision models are extended to include "shadow meshes". Vehicle perfomance sees a major overhaul with a heavily revised physics and animation engine, as well as some major changes to relevant file formats (such as handling.cfg). Vehicle File List * GTA San Andreas\data\handling.cfg - vehicle perfomance, text data. * GTA San Andreas\models\gta3.img - contains combined geometric and collision data, as well as vehicle textures. Category:Vehicle Formats Category:GTA 1 Category:GTA 2 Category:GTA III Modifications Category:GTA Vice City Category:Modifications